


Jellyfish and the talk

by orphan_account



Series: Avengers AU drabbles [4]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Loki, Genderqueer Character, Kid Fic, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, M/M, The Talk, Thor Feels, Tony Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1252531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony decides to take Loki on another date at the aquarium. Thor is fine with this, but decides to give hid baby brother's boyfriend a 'talk' first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jellyfish and the talk

 

"SON OF STARK." Thor booms, looking _extremely_ serious. "We Shall CONVERSE." He just yelled the last word.

"Whoa! Thor! Stop with the archaic language!" Tony fake-begs, covering his ears. "I am not jesting!" Thor says in all seriousness. "I heard that you intend to court my brother/sister!"

"Yes!" Tony sighs dramatically. "I intend to 'court' Loki. Happy?" If Thor is not happy with this then what is he happy with?!

Thor clasps both hands down on Tony's shoulders. "DO YOU INTEND TO WED MY BROTHER/SISTER?!" He basically roars. Tony's jaw drops. Did he just hear what he just heard??  


"I SAID-" "Yes, Thor I intend to marry Loki!" Tony agrees. Loki would look pretty in any outfit- and he will think Loki is pretty even if he is dressed like an alpaca(but it would be hilarious)-

"Good." Thor smiles brightly- that guy has such mood swings- "YOU SHALL TREAT MY BROTHER/SISTER WITH THE UTMOST RESPECT! YOU WILL NEVER HURT LOKI AND-"

"I get it, Thor!" Tony throws his hands up in the air. "I'll marry Loki and treat him like a Queen." Thor gives him a manly clap on the shoulders that almost sends Tony toppling over.

"THEN ALL IS WELL, SON OF STARK!" Thor skips of into the proverbial sunset while whistling and Tony facepalms. Well, he does have a date.

* * *

 

"Look!" Tony drags Loki away from a sea-snake he has lovingly dubbed 'jormungandr'-world snake. "At what?" Loki asks, still watching, fascinated as Jormungandr swims around in circles, biting his own tail from time to time. "Jellyfish!" Tony jumps up and down, and Loki decides immediately that the other boy has had too much sugar.

"How can you have so much energy-" Loki is grabbed by his waist and pushed in front of a large panel of glass as some people around them squealed about how _absolutely adorable_ they are. And they are, the child sized prankster decides, adorable.

"Jellyfish!" Tony jumps again- he reminds Loki of when they had pranked Thor, together. The look on Thor's bright red face was hilarious-

"Loki! Jellyfish!" Tony continues to hyperventilate, grabbing Loki's hand, pressing their faces to the glass, watching the brightly coloured creatures swim and float.

"Yes, Tony! Jellyfish!" Loki is exasperated. But the Jellyfish _is_ pretty. They hold hands, standing by the glass as the swim by, enamored by the view. 

\---

Tony could say that ice-cream and cookies was had and they did everything together, from the aquarium pass Tony got as a birthday present once.

And Loki leans in to kiss him, and he kisses back. It was small, and soft, and overall a childish kiss. But even at such a young age, Tony and Loki can feel a spark of _something_ bloom in their hearts.

It's _love_ , baby.

**Author's Note:**

> The prank would be one of the future entries :D so will the alpaca one if enough people want it(any votes?)


End file.
